Naruto Twilight Eyes
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Hey everybody this is my first story so if it isn't as good as you like im open for criticism but please no flames,anyways this story is a naruto/harem sasuke/sakura/kakashi/civilian and elder councle bashing minato and kushina alive later oc's in harem
1. Chapter 1 Dawn of rebirth

Naruto: Twilight Eyes

Hey everybody this is my first story so if it isn't as good as you like im open for criticism but please no flames

Speaking:

**_Ninetails_****: ****_FOOLS_**

**Summon****_: _****FOOLS**

_Thoughts: _ FOOLS

Light and dark Naruto: Fools

anyways this story is a naruto/harem

harem:

Hinata ( oc she is more confident but will stutter from time to time )

Anko

Yugao

Tenten

Temari

oc

oc

Bashing: Sasuke always Sakura Always Kekashi sometimes know what always and civilian councel and elder councel bashing hate those groups

anyways on with the story

P.S naruto is going to be smarter than average plus few suprises and has soul eater,and pokemon elements

Chapter 1 The Dawn of rebirth

Naruto age 5

Get The Demon...

Kill It...

Finish what the fourth started...

These are what our young hero Naruto Uzumaki hears running from the blood-thirsty crowd as he runs through the streets, but as he rounds the corner a kunai lodges in the back of his knee. He screams "What did i ever do to you" as he limps away from his pursuers, one lone Civillian starts saying, " What did you do, DEMON you killed my wife and daughter you monster"; another with "You killed my friends". They both hit him with everything they can find kunai, shuriken, swords, glass bottles, as the crowd continues the assuault there are a few sets of eyes watching from different persective.

Kami,Yami,Shinigami,Fourth,wife

With the goddesses of the world watching this plight with disgust when one goddesses had enough, "How dare Those, Those, Humans do this to a poor Child" the goddesses of the underworld askes saying the word human driping with venom. The others can't help but silently ask the same question. When the Fourth and his wife appear and see's what is going on. He says "Ask for him to be seen as a hero and they spit on my final wish as if it were common trash" a carbon copy of naruto asks, and a woman with long blood red hair asks in a sorrowful voice asking " please let us save him, please let us save our son".

The three goddesses look at them and then back when they say "fine but first we will give him a gift, this will give him the use of all elements main and sub, as well as the ability to use light and darkness, and finally the use of four summoning contracts of our creation". Minato agrees saying " okay but-". he was cut from the Shinigami saying, " and you can get your body back when he graduates from the Acadamy". They agree but before they could say anything again the Kami says, " We know no one will teach him with the third being unable to help him so with part of his blood line will be two parts of his soul the light and darkness witch we will instill the knowledge of the following ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu,and the knowledge necisary to progress in the world". Kushina aks "can you also have them teach him our techniques as well". Yami contemplates this then " I dont see why not but it will activate when he gets to the hospital". the two of them look confused when they see...

"Cat,Bear,Wolf!" was heard ringing through the ally with four spikes of killer intent carrying the tone of the call. When the intent hit the crowd froze and turned to see four individuals three with masks and the 'God Of Shinobi' Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage giving a look that would make the shinigami proud. When he looked at Naruto he asked "What the hell do you think your doing to this child", one fool hardy civilian spoke up saying "what child were finishing what the fourth started by riding the village of this demon once and for all." The Killing intent was so thick it felt like the world was upon their shoulders. Sarutobi commanded in a dark and eerie tone that spelt the end for the these people ( and i use the term people as loose as possible) "Anbu take them to Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi and tell them they hurt their friend". (for those who wonder what i meant is ever since naruto was little everyone in anbu pretty much raised naruto anko and yugao and ibiki and shirlie(bear) and Anna(wolf) more so than others p.s bear and wolf are oc's) When that was said Sarutobi ran over to naruto to see his body beatin and bruised. Cat,Bear,Wolf get Naruto to the hospital if any one refuses to let him be treated send them to me.

"Hai" Cat picked up naruto as gently as possible and ran him to the hospital. Behind their masks you could see their tear stained faces praying to the Goddesses above he will be alright. Sarutobi says looks towards the Hokage Monument "Minato, Kushina if only you were here", he then goes to catch up to the others to see the doctors refuse to treat young Naruto Uzumaki and Says "is their a problem ". He freezes mid rant to see Sarutobi giving him a look that say 'Answer correctly or your life is mine' he stutters "n-n-n-no Sandaime-sama not at all". "Oh I see then you enjoy your day" he and his anbu continue and goes to a room looking over his shoulder and says "and get and and Arachne and all of you come to his usual room". "H-hai Sandaime-sama". After Naruto is set up 10 minutes later he hears knocking he mutters 'enter' and both and come in. He asks " , , how do you three fell about young naruto". The three young women give the resounding answer of "we pity the poor child for the life he's been dealt, they see him as what he hold over who he is". He nods and says "how would the three of you feel being his personal doctors from here on". Before they could accept interupts with 'please Sandaime-sama these girls know nothing lack the experience' Sarutobi says without looking behind him " when you became a doctor you took a spoken oath to help all in need you broke that oath and you don't deserve to be a medical practioner, get your stuff out of your locker and get out of my site, be luck Ibiki and Anko are dealing with the trash at the moment".

He walks out of the room after shooting the three girls a glare and muttering to himself about taking this to the councel. After a moment of awkward silence Arachne speaks up and asks "Sandaime-sama" he interupts with "Sarutobi". "Hai Sarutobi-san not that were not grateful but why us isn't there others more qualified". He gives a long sigh and with that you see his real age a man who looks old and broken but in his eyes it shows sorrow and with depths that a war veteran should know, "I chose you three because you and a small margin of this village are the only ones who don't show any ill intent for him, I chose you because I can put my trust and his life in your hands and that not be betrayed, when i'm unable to watch him personally i use my crystal looking glass and see you three helping him beyond the grounds of which many would. You see him as a child who was given a horrible deal in life. And for me who sees him as another one of my children breaks my heart to see him go through this. Thats why i chose you three." When that was said the girls made it their solemn oath to help him. He saw the determination in their eyes he knew he made the right choice and said "Cat,Wolf,Bear you three are to watch over him only yourselves , , And including Anko and Ibiki are allowed in anyone else needs written permision from me, if there are those who force there way in detaine them and send the to me."

All the While Naruto is walking through a forest that is spilt in two on one side is a forest with the complete package a huge stream a wide variety of flowers and animals running and flying without a care in the world with the sun shinning over head. On the otherside is a forest covered in darkness with the only source of light is the full moon with an aurora borealis(did i spell this right) danceing across the night sky. As he walks through he see's a girl sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree with a small fox on her lap. The girl appears to be no older than 14 with the looks any girl would be envious of long crimson hair, with two fox ears resting atop her head,nine crimson tails with snow white tips swaying behind her, wearing a long black kimono with an snow white petals decorated on it with an obi wraped around her waist not doing any favors but showing her every curve and contorsion. He walks up to the girl and lightly shakes her saying "wake up akane-chan, akane-chan" but to only get a light grumbling and the an incoherent muttering of 'mmmm five more minutes kaa-san' naruto forces himself to not collapse from laughter but gets a devious idea to scratch behind her hears and to be rewarded with a ecoing purring sound. He continues for five minutes and stops earing a whining sound from her. She see's naruto and asks "**morning kit what can i do for you" **(Contrary to popular belief Naruto is quite the smart child for one so young he knew the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in him when he was sent to the hospital at the age of 3 and he is also as smart as the nara's he only acts the way he does to keep the beatings from increasing and new the fourth is his father i mean come on who couldn't see it when you have a photo of the past kage in your office and on the monument is beyond me but anger and hatred and lose can cause humanity to overlook the simplest things, he wears a mask where he only shows his true self to the people who has his total trust witch are a small sum of people mainly jiji,anko,ibiki,yugao,anna,shirlie,and the ichiraku's)

He smiles and asks "how are you today Akane-chan i got placed in the hospital again". She hugs him and says** " I am so sorry kit if i weren't sealed in here this wouldn't have happend in the first place, im so so so so sorry"** "it's fine akane besides im not one to give up and i will not give those bastards the satisfaction of puting me in the ground afterall i'm gonna be the greates kage to ever live just you watch" behind them they hear clapping both turn around to see two naruto one dressed in all white with long blond-white fusion hair with(hard to explain think hollow ichigo eye's but instead of gold its reshirams from pokemon) and for the eyes look like the sharingan but there pale sapphire blue with four rings and 3 tomoe in each one. And for the other naruto he wore all black with jet black spiky hair with a green streak in it and for his eyes(think Zekroms with previously mentioned eye design). Naruto asks with a calculative glance "who are you two" The one in white reply's "I am kurohitsugi but you can call me kuro, and the one on the right with a sour look is kazeshini".

The previously metioned kazeshini gets aggrevted and shouts "GRRRR Yo i can speak for myself you know, but yea im Kazeshini but you can call me kaze" Naruto asks "what are you two and how did you get here" Kuro smiles and nods saying "we are the embodiement of your bloodline the twilight eye" Naruto and Akane go bug-eyed speaking in stereo "Bl**oo**dl**i**ne!" Naruto says "but neither my parents have a bloodline so how". Kaze smirks answering "The goddesses have seen how your life was treated so they made us we are a three part bloodline doujutsu,chakra-based,and body-based" Akane asks **"But why would they do this"** they both Answer "because one they are appauled with humanity and how they treat a child, two your parents asked", they pause to let them digest the information and continues "now this is what you should know about your bloodline first, you will get a combination of our doujutsu and no it isn't that eye infection thats known as the sharingan no its far better yes it has the same abilities but no side effect like when you get the mangekyou form you don' have to kill somone close to you or go blind from using the effects, two you get use of all elements and sub but including light and darkness fyi all elemental jutsu will be white or black depending on which side you fuse with it will increase it's strenght, third the body base you will look like a combination of the two of us". Kuro continues "now you should know we are incorporated with everything we will teach you chakra control,ninjutsu,fuinjutsu,kenjutsu,genjutsu,and the techniques your parents included like your dads hiraishin(flying thunder god step) and rasengan and your moms chakra chains, we will also give you four summoning contracts made by them and will only let you and your wives and children sign".

Kaze and Kuro look over to naruto and Akane and see there jaws laying in a heap on the floor, causing them to sweatdrop after a few minutes they compose themselves and Naruto asks "what else" kaze says "we will also teach you the Pure World Rebirth Wich will bring them back to Life as if they never died in the first place but after we teach you everything and another jutsu that can make someone younger" Naruto says "I can really bring my parents back" Kuro gives a warm smile noding "yes, but first im gonna give you this when you wake up give this to the old man and tell him everything we told you". He smiles and nods "alright I will give it everything i got" All three have a warm smile and says "good also akane will teach you how to use her chakra" Naruto got stars in his eyes "when do we start tommorow oh and ask the old man if he can take you shopping for proper gear and tell him if he can put you in the academy at the age of 6".

When Naruto Woke up he is graced with the sight of Yugao,Anko,Anna,shirlie and the old man by his bed side with Arachne Medusa and Tsubaki standing behind them and Ibiki on the corner of the wall. The girls are the first to react and see him wake up shouting "Naruto-kun" giving him a group hug.(contrary to how Anko portrays her self she isn't a blood fetish,sexual deviant,psychopath okay she does have a blood fetish but it isn't a big deal anyway like naruto she wears a mask since orochimaru's betrayal they though she was as bad as him how don't ask me anyway they though since he went rougue so would she since she wears her curse mark and treats as bad as naruto on a watered down level, so she wears her mask to protect her heart and like naruto only a small margin know her true self and thats a shy girl who whats to truly be loved) He strains out "hey Anko-chan,Yugao-chan,Anna-chan,shirlie-chan, saru-oji,Ibiki-nii,Arachne-nee,Medusa-nee,Tsubaki-nee". Sarutobi walks up and says "how are you Naruto how you feeling", he smiles replying "im fine but i got some things i gotta tell ya but could you put a privacy seal and silent seal up im only telling you guys" He nods does the signs and the room glows a brilliant soft blue.

He then tells them everything he was told from the two and what happend, true enough everyone but naruto has there eyes falling out their head and he asks "oji-san they also told me that my parents will be coming back" Sarutobi blinks abit and asks what on their minds "what do you mean naruto" "i mean that after i learn everything they will teach me a two other techniques they are the Pure World Rebrith, and the sand of time jutsu, also my house was burnt down oji-san do you know where i can sleep". He Answers "if you want you can stay in Anbu hq till you eter the academy or with the girls", the girls and naruto blush but say "If they will have me" he looks over to the girls and see's the blood coming from their noses and having a similar thought 'living with naru-kun *squeee*' while naruto was thinking 'living with the four girls i've had a crush on for two years sweeeet' Ibiki Snaps his fingers bringing them from their various thoughts the girls agree.

Sarutobi says "okay thats settled now if i could speak to you four alone for a moment outside". they get up and walk outside and they ask'what do you need Sandaime-sama' he says i know you four have feelings for him my i ask why and when this started they all blush and anko answers "well Hokage-sama it all started".

_Flashback-_

_When Anko and the girls return from a mission they went to celebrate and after a while got druged and brought to a abandoned allyway where three drunks were ripping off their clothes _

_Anko and the others were fighting them off but with the drug in their systems couldn't do much so the closed their eyes to wait till its over till they hear "hey assholes what the hell are you doing to those girls" they stop to look over and see 4 year old naruto with crimson eyes growling leaking killer intent that froze them over one moron said "hey looks its the demon brat joy we get a easy lay and kill the demon guess kami is gracing us with nothing but luck" once that was said "naruto ran at speeds they couldn't see but anko and the others and attacked he broke their wrist's and arms one with a fractured skull and another two with both arms and legs broken he corners all four of them and growls out "if i ever see you pathetic excuse for humans beings again __**I WIll KILL YOU**__" they grab their freinds and ran as they did that he walked over two them and asked "are you four alright,hate to see such beautiful women like yourselves taken advantage of" they nod and asks"who are you" His smile fades and you see a look no child should have he answers solemnly "Naruto,Naruto Uzumaki can you walk do you need help" afraid to hear them call anbu saying he's the one who did this to them. But to his Suprise they hug him and say they need help getting home, he nods and helps them stand and see their state of dress shirts ripped beyond wear and pants missing he blushes and turns away, them seeing his reaction look at eachother and cover themselves. he grabs a pair of oversized clothes the stores they over charged him for and gives them to them and waits till they are properly dressed. _

_He smiles a true smile and they can't help but blush and he ask "if you don't mind my asking what are your names" anna hyuuga a clan outcast with long brown hair that goes to her back and lavender eyes with generous looks smiles thinking __'this is the ninetailes container he is a cutie' __"my name is anna Hyuuga it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun" she blushes realizing the use of the suffix_

_Shirlie and girl with short white hair with red marks on her forehead smiles also thinking __'this is the kid they mistake as the demon that attacked the village how foolish' __ "my name is Shirlie Kaguya its a pleasure to meet you as well naruto-kun" also blushing_

_Yugao A girl with long purple hair with chocolate brown eyes smile thinking __'How can they think he's the demon they kiss the uchiha's ass but they treat a child worse the a nuke shinobi who is the true demon' __"my name is Yugao Uzuki it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun" blushing _

_And Anko a girl with Purple hair put up in a pinapple tie with pale chacolate brown eyes smiling a real smile __'he's just like me but how does he manage to smile like this...' __ "My name is Anko Mitarashi it's nice to meet ya Naruto-kun" blushing _

_Naruto can't help but smile bigger at the fact they didn't go running screaming for anbu and coudn't help but blush thinking these girls are beautiful, he snaps out of his daze asking "are you okay do you need helping walking home" his voice dripping with sincerity and honesty, making the girls hearts flutter and wanting to be around him more. They say "No they druged us making our sense of balance shot". He frowns thinking out loud __"how can they do this to four beautiful girls as kind as you" __he asked "i can walk you home how far apart are you" they answer "a few streets" he takes a thinking pose thumb on his chin head tilted to the right eyes closed looking like a fox making them resist the urge to glomp him he say "i think i'd be best if you all stayed at the same house safety in numbers and who knows what might happen, who lives closer" anna says "i do". "Can they stay at your house for the night" he asked? She nods yes "lead they way" they all walk to a single home painted in beigh and black. when he gets them home they had a sinking feeling but were to afraid to ask but Anko broke their thoughts " hey Naru-kun do you have anywhere to stay" she asks as he walks down the stairs making him come to an abrubt stop._

_And answer "no i was kicked out of the orphanage at 3 but it's okay" the four of them were shocked to hear what was said and said "we insist you stay with us for the till you find a permanent arrangement" him being the kind hearted boy he is said "are you sure i would hate to impose" they agree and said "we don't mind" he walks in and ending the story of how they met and fell for him_

_Flashback End-_

Sarutobi to say the least was shock,appauled,angered,livid,and proud that naruto would go out of his way to help them,shocked that he was in control of the kyuubi's power, and angery not only at himself but at the people in this village that they would do such a thing so he said "you four love young Naurto don't you" they blush making a tomatoe look pale and nod "yes we loved him ever since" he smiles nodding and stated you know with this bloodline he will have to marry multiple women rihgt" they pause look at each other and silently agree and said "as long as the women he marry love him for him and we get final say fine".

He smiles and asks one more thing "how many rooms do each of you have" they each say an average of two. He gets a fire in his eyes and you could see him become the man who lead an army twice the size of his and win with not a single cassulty and he turns to them and states then once he graduates the accademy at 12 he will have his heritage revieiled and move into his clan compound but till then you 5 will be living in a new place till then" they smile at two things one the man who struck fear in the hearts of many is back and two they get to be with the one they love. They saluted "hai Sandaime-sama". "good now lets give Naruto-kun the news".

They walk back in to see Naruto talking to Ibiki and the others and says "naruto how would you like to enter the academy", hey turns to his surrogate grandfather and smiles "thanks and you beat me to the punch jiji i was gonna ask when you got in when does it start". He states "in four weeks giving you time to get up to speed with the rest of the class okay", naruto nods and says "i already started with chakra control and taijutsu thanks to my bloodline" Everyone blinks at what he said and asks "what do you mean naruto" he looks and says " in my mindscape a couple days out hear is like a couple months while i was asleep for a few hours a few days went by in there". they all pause and shout "WHAT!" naruto starts laughning saying yeah im already jonin high genin in chakra control chunnin in jutsu for each effinity main and sub, chunnin for for taijutsu in each style my mom's,dad's, and the one i made revolving around tsunade-baa-chans super strenght including speed stamina and flexibility, with kenjutsu high chunnin, genjutsu high chunnin fuinjutsu high chunnin low jounin". naruto states nervously scratching the back of his head. This single tought went running through their heads 'Sweet kami by time he gets out the academy he's gonna be mid jounin low anbu' then Naruto states "but im gonna act as the dead last for the following reason one, if i tried hard they would switch my scores for someone elses mostlikely the uchiha's second, the councle will be on your ass about how im better than duckbutt". they all nod to this thinking thats a good idea "but on the final i will show my true potential to a degree". "That works naruto" 'nhh' grunted naruto as a reply.

Sarutobi looked at the clock and states "alright everyone lets go, naruto when you wake up tommorow we will get you settled in after we get you some new clothes okay", "alright jiji, cya anko-chan,yugao-chan,anna-can,shirlie-can,Ibiki-nii, night everyone". He gets a variety of replys saying 'night naruto'. He lays down and re-enter his mindscape and continues his trainging to make not only his parents proud but, everyone else as well.

Alright that was the end of the first chapter p.s the girls anko and them are gonna be a couple of years older than naruto to where when he get out of the academy it won't be awkward and another thing the next chapter will be a time skip to the final year of the academy.


	2. Chapter 2 edge of darkness

Naruto: Twilight Eyes Edge of darkness

Hey everybody this is my first story so if it isn't as good as you like im open for criticism but please no flames

Speaking:

**_Ninetails_****: ****_FOOLS_**

**Summon****_: _****FOOLS**

_Thoughts: _ FOOLS

Light and dark Naruto: Fools

anyways this story is a naruto/harem

harem:

Hinata ( oc she is more confident but will stutter from time to time )

Anko

Yugao

Tenten

Temari

oc

oc

Bashing: Sasuke always Sakura Always Kekashi sometimes know what always and civilian councel and elder councel bashing hate those groups

anyways on with the story

P.S naruto is going to be smarter than average plus few suprises and has soul eater,and pokemon elements

Chapter 1 start edge of darkness

Naruto age 12

Ruto...aruto...Naruto!

A Book Flies through the air hitting him square in the head as the class roars with laughter, causing him to look around and him to chuckle nervously and answer "hai Iruka-sensei whats up". He shieghs "saying alright Naruto since you already know this why don't you answer for me what was the Yondaime Hokage Shodaime Hokage and Nidaime hokage known for and why." Naruto stands and answers "The Nidaime was Tobirama Senju known for his use and control over the affinity for water, the Shodaime also known as Hashirama Senju known for his control over wood with the wood bloodline and for creating the forest that suround us, including his battle against Madara Uchiha where he fought at the valley of the end and the battle against the nine tailes, the Yondaime hokage also known as the yellow flash for the creation of his jutsu the hiraishin to take down the rock army in only a mtter of moments." "is that good iruka sensei." The whole class looks dumbfounded but he regains his voice and croacs out "yea thats enough naruto."

Here we are with our young hero Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju the supposed dead last and nobody in the accademy but what they all over look is the fact that young naruto is far smarter than they give him credit for. In his time in the Academy he went on making everyone look like he lakes the skills necissary but in truth he could have been i a jounin if he desired to, but decided against it. Sitting in his seat around his small group of friends are Hinata Hyuuga the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and supposed flower, Shina Nara Heiress of the Nara clan and class slacker, another genious but just finds things too troublesome to try, Mai Aburame heiress of the aburame clan another quiet one but to those she doesn't accept, Tia inuzuka and akamaru Heiress to the inuzuka clan and another slacker/loudmouth and Choji Akamichi heir to the Akamichi clan and kid with the heart of gold. these are the few who know naruto for who he is.

_Flashback-_

_We Have young Naruto in the middle of training ground 7 training on his techniques and jutsu all alone or so you think but for the past couple years in the academy naruto has been watched by Hinata,Shina,Mai,and Tia to try and understand their new classmate ever since he first joined when they were six they tried to understand the blond enigma._

_"yo Shina why do we constantly follow him" asked Tai. "troublesome.. you idiot there's more to him than he lets on at the class he may not show it but he is really smart he constantly comes here and trains till sunset and do complex techniques and fightning styles yet, when in the academy he act like he has no skill, i wanna see what thats about." stated shina under her breath(immagine their clothes in the genin attire from show for all of them). "But Shina-san is there really a need to stalk him" asked Mai under a tree branch, "yes besides don't act like your not likeing what you see" she replies as they all blush seeing him train wearing a tight white sleevles shirts hugging like a second skin,and tight black anbu style pants with white tape. But what really caught their attention was the fact that there were hundreds of narutos doing various things a hundred doing chakra control another, hundered doing ninjutsu, another hundred practicing taijutsu and kenjutsu._

_They were so caught up watching him they didn't hear him behind them saying "ohh what you for watching", Tia answers "were following this hottie Naruto around". He asks "why" Shina says "we think he's hiding something and wanna find out what". "Interesting, by the way turn around". They do and see him standing behind them with a warm smile causing them to blush and says "you know girls if you wanna know something just ask it tends to help", Mai being the first to recover says "so why do you downplay your skills when at the accademy Naruto-san" he sighs and say "i do that because one i don't wanna deal with the Uchiha and his bitch brigade", they nod in understanding and Hinata asks "ano Naruto-kun" blushing at the suffix saying "there's more to it isn't there" him being caught off guard but doesn't deny "yes if you four got nothing better to do i can explain but first how long have you been following me". Shina reply's "since we left from the academy" blushing in embaresment, he laughs and says "alright then you've seen the glares shot at me by the people in this village". They nod and Mai ask "yes but why do they do it Naruto-kun" blushing beneath her coat for the suffix "well Mai-chan for me to answer you have to know the history". _

_When he explains he states sorrowfully "now that you know I understand if you hate or avoid" but he fails to notice the four girls in tears after hearing how he was treated. Mai reply "no we don't hate nor wish to avoid you Naruto-kun how can they treat you this way for something you didn't ask for." the others nod in agreement and says "yea infact we wanna be your friends 'and more if we can'  if it's alright with you." He was awsruck for amoment but then he gave one of his true smiles causeing them to blush and say "i'd like that, i'd like that alot." and the five of them has grown closer since and helps them train and improve_

_Flashback End-_

And over the time Naruto has grown to become a excellent shinobi his skills are all in the anbu category ninjutsu,genjutsu and taijutsu are all high anbu low sannin fuinjutsu and kenjutsu high anbu low sannin, with the use of Akane's chakra he could easily beat all three at the same time with energy left over. In the remainder of the class were civilain kids, and sakura haruno co-founder of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club, and the prince of emo's himself, and Ino Yamanaka heiress of the yamanaka clan other co-founder of the said club. over the past eleven years Naruto and the the girls feelings for eachother grew more and more but is conflicted that once he becomes a gennin he has to chose between one of the eight he made it a mental note to go talk to jiji after class. He was brought out of his musings when Iruka started droning on about how tommorows the gennin exam, he was counting the seconds till class was over, till a grop of people had to open their mouthes "ha like the dobe can become a gennin" stated sakura and ino while most of the class roared in approval.

He said nothing because he jumping for tommorow is the day he sheds his disquise and show them who he truly is. When class was over his freinds were waiting for him by the door when he was confronted by Iruka "hey Naruto i hope you don't let them get to you i know you can do it" he said with true sincerity running thorugh his voice. He said "Ha don't worry Iruka-sensei Promise i will make you proud who knows i might suprise everyone." leaving Iruka smilling at his surrogate little brother. And Mizuki showing false happines while inside fuming that the 'demon will graduate'.

Naruto and his friends all decide to go and train to make sure they do become shinobi while the girls hope to be on naruto's team little do they know sarutobi is watching along with their parents and naruto's fieance's discussing team set ups

"Hakage-sama" said inuzuka lead Tsume Inuzuka with her partner kuromaru. "hai Tsume-san do you all need something" they steped forward and asked the same question he was hoping they'ed ask "we would like our children to be place on young naruto's team" thay all said at the same time inwardly smirking already having a plan but played along "all your kids may i ask why" Hitomi Hyuuga Clan head of the Hyuuga clan says " because of him our kids have all steped up in their training pushing them to improve beyond leaps and bounds learning teachniques that people several years their seniors would take months" the others nodding in agreement. He turns to them and say's "are you sure what about previous ina-shika-cho teams and hunter teams and information gathering teams your kids play key roles". They stop and stair but Shikaku Naru Clan Head of the Nara clan says "this is true Sandaime-sama but from what our daughters tell us he also is an all around shinobi that covers all bases and with them on his team he can healp them all continue to improve." again they all nod in agreement. He says "fine but im going to need someone to be their sensei and secondary sensei to cover the team arrangements."

Thats When a certain porn reading grey haired one eyed shinobi walks in saying "yo i heard you were doing team placements and I would like to be their head sensei with young uchiha included into the team with Haruno-san." Sarutob looks and states "fine but you are to teach them all fairly got that any hint of favoritism and you are out of here." Hey eye-smiles and says "hai Sandaime-sama 'and kill the demon in the process'" he walks away feeling like he won the lottery. After he left he turns to the Clan heads and says "they will be on young naruto's team if that is all i have paperwork to deal with" glaring at the paper hard enough hoping to burn it to the ground causing the anbu and clan heads in the room to sweat drop at the sight before them leaving single file to inform their children who's team they will be placed on.

Alright thats the end of the Chapter now i know what your thinking why was it so short well im short pressed for time got school tommorow so my chapters will be short one day but long the next anyway let me know what you liked what need to be fixed and what can be improved p.s when his parents come back should they beat kakashi sensles and should he bring ren back should he he go full throttle on wave mission.


	3. Chapter 3 way of the dawn

Hey everybody this is my first story so if it isn't as good as you like im open for criticism but please no flames

Speaking:

**_Ninetails_****: ****_FOOLS_**

**Summon****_: _****FOOLS**

_Thoughts: _FOOLS

Light and dark Naruto: Fools

anyways this story is a naruto/harem

harem:

Hinata ( oc she is more confident but will stutter from time to time )

Anko

Yugao

Tenten

Temari

oc

oc

Bashing: Sasuke always Sakura Always Kekashi sometimes know what always and civilian councel and elder councel bashing hate those groups

anyways on with the story

P.S naruto is going to be smarter than average plus few suprises and has soul eater,and pokemon elements

Chapter 3 way of the dawn

previously on Naruto:Twilight Eyes

_Thats When a certain porn reading grey haired one eyed shinobi walks in saying "yo i heard you were doing team placements and I would like to be their head sensei with young uchiha included into the team with Haruno-san." Sarutob looks and states "fine but you are to teach them all fairly and that any hint of favoritism and you are out of here." Hey eye-smiles and says "hai Sandaime-sama 'and kill the demon in the process'" he walks away feeling like he won the lottery. After he left he turns to the Clan heads and says "they will be on young naruto's team if that is all i have paperwork to deal with" glaring at the paper hard enough hoping to burn it to the ground causing the anbu and clan heads in the room to sweat drop at the sight before them leaving single file to inform their children who's team they will be placed on._

Continuing on

The day where they become gennin have arrived we find naruto resting in his room where he and the girls have shared for the past seven years, not only training but also settling out his feelings for the eight girls who won his heart and won theirs in exchange. he remebers when he made his last minute visit to his surrogate grandfather sitting in his office.

Flashback start

_"Hey Jiji" Naruto says entering his office and to see the man that is like his grandfather at his desk fighting his arhnemesis, he looks up and sees naruto and thinks __'thank you kami for a distraction'__ says "hellow to you Naruto-kun what do you need" he says to see Naruto fidget in his seat and asks "i need advice" causing him to raise a brow but can imagine his question "what can i do for you" naruto mumbles under his breath making Sarutobi to lean forward and say "im sorry didn't quite catch that" mumbles again "one more time" leaning forward enough to hear "romance advice" he thinks __'hit the nail on the head' __ naruto takes a deep breath and says "over the years i've come to love eight four when i was five and the others during my time in the academy, but all eight are amazing girls and all eight those i deeply respect and love too much to choose one over the other." he finishes looking down, to only shoot his head up to hear his laughter fill the room he gets up to hug naruto and says "you know that when you make gennin your bloodline and heiratage will be made known meaning your gonna need ten wives" naruto stares blankly at him for minutes on end till he cracks the biggest grin you've seen and says "thanks jiji for helping me i got a way to beat your enemy problem you, I'll give it in riddle. The key to defeating your greatest enemy lies with your friends in the shadows. They mask their appearance and departure with smoke and everything you know they know. When they learn, you learn" he walks out to hear him cackle like a mad man making all present sweat drop._

_Flashback end_

After he talked to him and composed his toughts on how to tell them and say to them. But his biggest (hahahahaha) obsticle is the gennin exams and thats where he show his true colors getting out of bed he makes two shadow clones one making breakfast and another waking the girls, while they do that he gets dressed in tight black anbu style pants with chakra enhanced armguard and legguards, black shinobi sandals, and for a shirt tight white and black sleevless shirt on top of that is a black longsleeved shirt. On both sides on the back of his pants are two red pouches and two red kunai holsters, both packed with shuriken,senbon,fuma shuriken, and his tri-pronged kunai for the hiraishin, as well as flash bombs, soldier pills,blood pills, and extra goods in the pouches are seals that increase the hold capacity but feels lighter than two pounds. on his waist are two swords on the right is his kaze no yaiba and on the left is his mothers sword with a genjutsu seal to look like an ordinary katana both decorated in white and black cloth, and the sheath a brilliant blue with black scribe.

On both arms are two contracts on the left arm frontside: The dragon contract on the backside: the pheonix contract, on the right arm frontside: the lunar wolves contract, and backside: the white tiger contract all four of the legendary contracts gifted by kami and the others. The clones dispel informing him of that they are awake and breakfest is ready he ties his hair in a long ponytail reaching mid back(immagine kenshin and light naruto from the first chapter) with white and black streaks with one long pale emerald green streak form dark naruto.

When he heads down he see's Anko,Yugao,anna,and shirlie sitting at the table half dead making him suppress a laugh making their plates and says "everyone i got some news for you after the exam is over when i get back okay" they look at him and anko says "what do you mean Naruto-kun can't you tell us now" nope because i don't wanna repeat myself and their are four others we gotta discuss this with" saying this makes their brows rise and anna ask "four others what do you mean naru-kun" he smiles and says "how do you four feel about hinata,shina,Mia, and Tia the heirs to the hyuuga,nara,inuzuka,and aburame clans" they knew that he would have to marry a few other girls so their cool with it but had to make sure so yugao says "their a good group of girls why?" he gives a sly smile and say's "s-e-c-r-e-t" kisses each of them on the cheek and and says "see ya later".

leaving them in a daze. He jumps from roof to roof till he reaches the academy and takes a seat at his regular seat till his friends file in the girls blushing at the 'new stud' with hearts in their eyes while the guys are glaring as well as the uchiha but unfortunatly for him the few who know him the uchiha recognizes him and says "hey dobe what's with the new clothes and hair and where did you get those swords" he looks and him with a bored look and says "both of those are none of your buisness ass wipe" causing the class to snigger and shame for the class and Naruto and Tia's ears his personal howler monkey Sakura Haruno stomps up and says "dobe give Saskue-kun those swords only he deserves to use something as amazing as those" when he doesn't answer she attemps to punch him only to grab it and gives a glare that makes the shinigami proud and says "Haruno i think the land of snow coulnd't hear you and try that again and i will break both arms and beat you with em' got it?"

The whole class but those who know the real naruto stop dead in their tracks hearing what they said 'Sakura's lapdog and punching bag threatened her' the class runs to the window to see if the sky was falling, making naruto and his friends laugh. This is when Iruka and Mizuki walk in to see sakura mumbling incoherent words and the entire class minus naruto and his crew laughing. Iruka tries getting class started to no avail then used his signature jutsu Demon BigHead jutsu scaring the class stiff. he clears his throat and said "hello class this is our final day as me as your sensei and you as my pupils but few will have to wait so for the first portion is the written exam where you have an hour to finish if you interupt/disrupt the class you will have to turn it in as is, when you get your paper you may begin." once this was said Mizuki started handing out the test will discretly places a genjutsu on the paper and handing it to Naruto and inwardly cackling and but was short lived till he see's naruto dispel it.

After the written portion was finished the class walked to the to the training field for the target portion sasuke walks up and and gets 7 out of 10 bullseyes he walks pass naruto and says "top that dobe he says "don't worry uchiha-chan i will" and when offered the tools he said "no thanks i got my own" and scores a 10 out of 10 making Mizuki and Sasuke and his crowd fume and screech(guess who) "sensei he cheated noway the dobe can do better than sasuke-kun" and the iruka shouts "enough naruto didn't cheat he just continued to improve something you should take a page from" the girls scoring nines and eights while the others score just passing."

For the Fighting portion they all had to fight Mizuki and Iruka and land a hit within 3 minutes Mizuki let his guard down for sasuke scoring a time of 2 minutes 56 seconds when Naruto to went up he adjusted his stance to outside the academy style, when naruto saw this he went to his new fighting style(christie montero and eddie montero from tekken) making the whole class laugh but when the timer started naruto hit him in a time of 1 minute 23 seconds and knocking put Mizuki for the rest of the exam. Causeing the whole class to freeze and his friends to laugh at the looks on everyones faces.

For the final exam everyone had to go to the next room one at a time and do the following the replacement, the clone, and the transformation jutsu for everyone it went easily, but a few civilians namely sakura, when Naruto was called he entered the room and Iruka told him to do the replacement jutsu as he threw the dull kunai at him but both iruka and naruto notice the they weren't dull but none the less he did it without seals replacing himself with a chair, for the transformation jutsu again sealess and looked like the fourth, mizuki was fuming because he has placed chakra disruption seals where he was, but for the final part was dancing in his head knowing he would fail till he heard "Iruka-sensei my chakra is too high can i do a different clone jutsu" they both stare dumbstruck and he nods not trusting his voice but thrown even further when he said "shadow clone jutsu" creating four solid clones. walking up grabbing his headband and wraping it around his neck like hinata.

Mizuki leaves fuming knowing his plan was ruined. When Naruto went back to his room to be bugged by the Uchiha "dobe give me those swords you don't deserve those" he walks past without muttering a scentence to only be grabbed by his arm and said "Listen to you superiors when their talking to you dobe" he looks at him and says "your not gonna get anything that way" and grabs his arm and twist it behind his back and puts more pressure on it making him grunt, he said "Uchiha know this and know this well, you are nobody's superior not mine, nor the kage's get it straight" and walks up to his friends, they congradulate him and he says "hey girls theres something i want you four to know but it gotta be somewhere private" they all look at eachother and say "okay" "great meet me at training ground 7 in after we leave" he says while blushing and looking increasingly nervous but they decide to push it off.

Iruka and Mizuki walk in and says "Congradulations to all those who passed for those who didn't there's always next year now to announce the kunoichi and shinobi of the year for kunoichi of the year runner up- sakura haruno and shinobi of the year- sasuke uchiha, for Kunoichi of the year we have a first ever four way tie between Mia Aburame,Tia Inuzuka,Hinata Hyuuga, and Shina Nara for Shinobi of the year for highest scores for the gennin exam is Naruto Uzumaki". They all walk out the room and naruto sends a clone to find anko,yugao,anna,and shirlie. So during this time he waits till they get there getting his thoughts together. When he they got their he said "hey everyone now that your hear I want you to know why your hear in the first place, to begin first i've known your eight for years on end and want you know that i loved you girls more and more over the time we have known eachother and it's increasingly difficult to choose between all of you, this being said brings up the second notice,which is where part two comes in my bloodline which Saru-oji will bring up to the councle and making me fall under the CRA causing me to marry 10 women." they all look at eachother as if sizing one another up and says "we agree, granted not thrilled to sharing even more but for you sure." with that said they walk up to him and kiss him one at a time putting naruto in a daze only to snap out of it by seeing Mizuki run through the forest with a giant srcoll on his back oh says "girls i think Mizuki is up to something, im gonna follow you go see whats up." they all run off and naruto gives chase to Mizuki to find out whats going on.

I know i keep changing the harem numbers but truthfully there are alot of girls i like from the show so another definate is temari and tenten


End file.
